


Glasses

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Only three people knew about Lena’s glasses and the list was about to get bigger.





	Glasses

Only three people knew about Lena’s glasses. Lillian, because she made sure to look down on her for having bad eyesight, Lex who tried to cheer her up the first time she wore them and, of course, her optician because she couldn’t check her own eyes.

Now that list was about to become bigger because Kara Danvers, her two years best friend and three weeks girlfriend was cooking in her kitchen. Lena was caught; enchanted by her voice as the sang. It was a smooth yet untrained soprano that rendered her immobile every time. Her moment of bliss was cut short as she realized her last pack of contact lenses had fallen into the sink. She couldn’t believe she had gotten distracted from Kara’s voice once again. She always forgot how beautiful it truly was until Kara randomly began singing causing her to get utterly lost in the melody.

  
  
Wearing her contact lenses most hours of the day, except when she removed them to sleep in the safety of her home meant that Lena hadn’t changed her glasses’ frame since forever. Her glasses were not small like Kara’s. No, her glasses were quite big. 

She placed the glasses on her face and looked at herself. Kara had seen her a few times without makeup, those instances mostly lead to her complaining that Lena should sleep more based on the bags under her eyes. Of course, Kara did wear glasses also, so she might not mind this but-

“Lena?” Kara knocked on the bathroom door and distracting Lena from her moment of self-doubt. “Breakfast is ready”. 

“Coming” Lena called back and took in a deep breath, listening to Kara’s steps fading away while she walked back to the kitchen.

It was now or never.

She opened the door and slowly walked to her kitchen. The table had multiple plates filled with toast, eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles that were just then joined by a plate with five sticky buns Kara had set down as the shorter woman walked in. 

“Is anyone else joining us or just us?” Lena question. 

Kara looked up at her to answer “It’s just us. Wh-”. Kara starred with her mouth agape. Lena pushed her glasses up a bit, feeling uncomfortable and cleared her throat. “You wear glasses?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah. My contacts fell in the sink so I just…” Lena answered and pointed at her glasses.

Kara walked closer to the woman standing in the kitchen doorway and placed her hands on her cheeks. Staring intensely at the green eyes behind the glass. She was still shocked but soon snapped out of it and giggled “You looked adorable” she told Lena and kissed her. Both of them chuckling when their glasses clinked together.

“Come, let’s eat before the food gets cold” Kara said and pulled Lena along.

“I think you made too much food” Lena said with a smirk on her face, knowing that Kara could eat all of it and still be hungry.

“Well I didn’t have breakfast and I’m starving so I’m pretty sure there won’t be any leftovers” Kara answered, gracing Lena with a cheeky wink.

True to her words, Kara ate most of the breakfast. They spent most of the day cuddling on the couch and watching movies on Lena’s huge TV. 

  
  
  


Kara picked up Lena’s new contacts the next day, knowing that Lena didn’t want the rest of the world to know she wore glasses… Even if she looked absolutely adorable with them on.

**Author's Note:**

> I booked an eye test for tomorrow. Might need to change the lens in my glasses but I don't know how long they will keep my glasses for? ;-;
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
